Take A Stand
by That One Apologue
Summary: ABANDONED! Some of the WWE ‘s top Divas take a stand for the dying women’s division in hopes that their voices will be heard, they find that they aren’t the only ones that are willing to take a stand. Probably better than it sounds.


**Take A Stand**

**Disclaimer: **_I own no one.. But if I did I would be a very happy person.. Very happy indeed._

**Characters: **_Mickie James/Batista, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Melina, Christy Hemme, Victoria, John Cena, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro, Batista, Christian & Many More_

**Author Notes: **_It's different, hopefully it's good. Stacy returned after dancing with the stars, the rosters are in the process of being rejoined, right now it's Raw vs. Smackdown. Randy isn't suspended. Christy is still under contract in this story._

**Summary: **_Some of the WWE 's top Divas take a stand for the dying women's division in hopes that their voices will be heard, they find that they aren't the only ones that are willing to take a stand._

**Chapter One : First Meeting**

They knew the women's division was practically dead to say the least. But when the word of the roster rejoining got around they had good hopes for it. However, Vince McMahon didn't have hopes for restarting the division. As he put it, the women's division was officially dead and there was no saving it. Whilst the divas that did actually know how to wrestle were given random slot-filling matches, or they were given the job of being a valet. Either or, they weren't the least bit pleased with Vince's views of how to use them. Sure it was okay for Maria or Candice or Ashley for they barely knew how to wrestle.. But it wasn't okay for the girls who really cared about wrestling. And there was certainly a large number of girls that still wanted to wrestle and be more than just valets. A few of them were even looking to improve, for they weren't rather good when it came to getting in the ring. Still, they tried and that was what really counted. With this in mind, eight of the popular divas got together to figure out a way to convince people that the WWE Women's Division was still alive and better than ever. To think there was a time when they had a women's division full of women that could actually wrestle. But now most of them were gone, so they had to work with the girls that they still had. Whether they could wrestle or not, they were going to repair the broken women's division, with or without Vince McMahon's help or support. With Vince giving them house show appearances it would be pretty tough, but they could certainly manage. They had the passion and the desire to manage this task, they were not about to sit back and allow the women's division to be crushed without so much of a fight. Whereas the other girls looked like they were pretty damn content with these new changes.. Like they would actually care about what was going on anyway. The eight women sat in silence, each trying to think over a way to work this out. It had been a good ten minutes since one of them had spoken up, but they had all the time in the world as Trish had put it.. They were going to stay up all night of they had to, catch some sleep on the plane. No one seemed to mind pulling an all-nigther, in fact they seemed keen to the idea of holding a meeting right underneath the chairman's nose. It was the thrill that was keeping them up now, but soon they knew they'd most likely need some caffeine to keep them awake and attentive. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention, seven pairs of eyes settled on the eldest of eight..

"You know, Steph respects the women's division. She has always been behind us on things." Victoria pointed out.

"Yeah," Trish agreed with a nod. "It was, after all, her idea to do the women's hardcore match a few years back.. She thought it brilliant. And she was right. Even if the fans weren't exactly 'into' women beating the holy hell out of each other…"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "You kidding me? They were into it and you know it."

"They were really into it at the pay per view.. I remember watching." Torrie piped up. "I mean it looked like they were into it. As into it as fans could probably get these days."

The blonde diva fell silent, looking uncertain of her own statement. While the other girls nodded softly, Trish shrugged and began to play with the buttons on her night gown. "Well, I don't remember every crowd.. I guess it was another night they weren't into a women's match." Trish frowned as she tried to remember which night she could have been thinking about.

Mickie cleared her throat, "Back to the subject at hand.. We need to figure out when, and where, we can train. After we've got training done we can take it to Vince--"

"Vince won't do shit if you bring him eight divas who can wrestle, and you know it." Lita interrupted. "I say we break into is office and lock ourselves in there until he agrees to give us airtime."

"That won't work, Lita.. They'd just leave us." Stacy pointed out quietly.

"Vince would use it to his advantage.. Give us airtime by saying eight WWE divas are having a group orgy in his office." Melina put in as she made a face. "Like I'd have a group orgy with any of you, no offense."

"None taken." Lita muttered, shaking her head. "He probably would do that, sick sex deprived bastard. Linda should just screw him.. Gets annoying when he hasn't had any in a while."

"Lita, eww! I don't need to think about that stuff!" Melina exclaimed. The brunette shuddering at the thought of Vince naked in a bed. "Now I'll have nightmares! Thanks a lot!"

"We aren't going to sleep.. So no nightmares." Lita smirked.

"On the plane, Lita.. The plane." Melina reminded, giving her a nasty look as she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. "I can't believe you said that--"

"Get over it." Lita snarled before changing the subject. "Anyway.. A place to train? Easy. Jeff is _always _talking about his place, I've never been there though, but he says its where the TNA guys work on their moves--"

"TNA guys? Lita! If Vince found out we trained on TNA territory he'd probably fire us!" Christy broke in, the redhead shifting on her spot on one of the two beds. "I mean didn't he give Rob a warning for hanging out there once?"

"Actually he did." Victoria nodded. "But Rob was only there for like half an hour.. And that was to visit Bubba and Devon. That was a while back, but I guess Vince was forgiving enough seeing how Rob is Money In The Bank now."

"No." Torrie shook her head. "I heard that it happened recently, that Vince threatened to take away his Money In The Bank thing.. Give it to Shelton. Not that Shelton doesn't deserve it, but Rob deserves it a whole lot more. Rob wins the title and it will give the WWE two diverse champions.. Rey and Rob, neither are certainly in the division. At least they never used to be."

Mickie nodded, the brunette had to agree with Torrie seeing how Batista had told her about the entire Rob scenario. Rob didn't seem to care much about it seeing how he still visited the TNA territory, but was more careful about who he told about his trips. Though Mickie was sure Vince wouldn't fire them for going there, even if it was TNA territory.. He wouldn't dare fire eight divas for wanting to train somewhere. He'd probably give a warning, but he wouldn't fire them all. It would be bad business if he would fire eight of the top WWE divas. Very bad business at that.

"So, this place.. Do they go there a lot? I mean will they be in the way?" Stacy questioned. "If they are there a lot.. I… Well I'm not really comfortable training in front of a load of guys.."

"Don't worry, Stace. They're descent guys." Mickie informed her. "Most of them are married, some have girlfriends.. I doubt they'd take time to drool over women, no offense, but.. Women who can't wrestle. They never drool over Traci, Gail or Jackie.. But when I was there, they didn't have the divas going there. The girls were normally training on TNA training grounds. It's not official, but they normally practice there. It's actually public for anyone, but they are normally the only ones there." Mickie paused, biting her lower lip lightly. "But.. Seeing how it's TNA training grounds.. The consequences for being seen there, they're huge. And well.. It is TNA grounds. I don't think they'd let WWE divas come onto their grounds to train. They'd probably be bitchy about it."

Torrie shook her head, "Jackie's real nice--"

"Gail is too, but it is TNA ground.. There are TNA guys there. TNA guys being talent agents." Mickie cut her off easily. "They would try to scout us out.. They'd tell Vince. No doubt."

"And Vince would want to know what's up. He'd get pissed if he found out we did this, you know." Victoria put in with a frown. "He's so difficult."

"I still think it's cause he needs to get laid." Lita crossed her arms.

"Lita, please.." Melina pleaded, looking a little uneasy as she glared at the redhead. "Stop bringing that up."

Trish suddenly spoke up, "It was Wrestlemania."

"What?"

"It was Wrestlemania when they weren't into the match.. Jazz, Lita and I.. It was because it was between main events, though." Trish stated.

"Good god, you've been thinking about that the entire time? Do you even know what we're talking about?" Victoria asked with a frown.

"Yeah.. The TNA training ground. I've heard about a place--" Trish began.

"Its in Canada isn't it?" Stacy frowned.

"Yeah--"

"Then no.. We can't fly to Canada weekly.. Vince would suspect something. Whether you live there or not.. All of us? No way." Christy cut her off. "So, Lita, where is this training ground - the one where the guys go?"

Lita smiled sweetly, "Well…"

"Just tell, Li." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Lita stuck her tongue out. "Actually, believe it or not.. It's in North Carolina. Jeff, Shannon and Christopher Daniels live there.. AJ lives in Georgia, so he's close too. Only reason it's there. The other TNA guys normally visit there when TNA comes in the area. Some of them actually take the time to fly out there once or twice a week to train. Bubba and Devon are in Florida, I think. So they go there a lot too." Lita shrugged. "I know for a fact that Matt goes there. But he stopped going lately.. Jeff says Matt's a little too busy with that hoe Ashley."

"Again with the Ashley thing.." Victoria muttered. "When will you leave that alone?"

"As soon as he decides to call me or tell me in person that he is fucking dating her." Lita scowled. "I know he probably figures I already know.. Seeing how that blonde bimbo goes on and on about how they're meant to be together.. I hope she gets hit by a fucking bus."

"Brutal." Mickie mumbled, shaking her head. "I know how you feel.. Not that it has ever happened to me, but two of my friends did that once.. They stopped hanging out together and then suddenly did again, but didn't tell me.. And still talked trash about each other to me. I got in a bad bind with them.. Don't even talk to them any more." Mickie frowned. "I hated them for that."

"That.. Mickie, that doesn't have anything to do with Matt and Ashley…" Lita pointed out.

"Well, it's a metaphor." Mickie replied.

Melina raised an eyebrow, "How exactly?"

"I don't know, it just is." Mickie stated.

"Well, it sort of does, if you think about it.. It has a lot to do with people not telling each other about who they're hanging out with.. Or going out with." Stacy put in with a smile.

Victoria shrugged, "Who cares.. So what do you guys think? North Carolina sound good?"

"Should we take a vote?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Victoria nodded shortly. "Let's vote.. All in favor for training in North Carolina..Raise your hand."

In a flash hands shot up, the elder redhead muttering something along the lines of feeling as if she were in grade school, while Christy and Stacy looked as if they rather enjoyed voting. Victoria didn't count the hands, however she counted to see how many of them didn't have their hand up.. A short task for only one diva hadn't held her hand up. That one diva needed some convincing.

"Okay, hands down.. Mel, there something wrong with N.C?" Victoria inquired.

Melina sighed, "I know how to wrestle, somewhat, but.. I'm worried about wrestling in front of guys… And what if someone sees us and tells on us? What if Rob--"

"Rob would never." Lita snapped. "And you shouldn't worry about the guys. If anything they'd help us. Jeff wouldn't have asked me to come down sometime if he didn't think the guys wouldn't be nice. Don't worry, they could be props." Lita smirked. "Testing dummies or whatever."

"Yeah." Mickie nodded. "Rob's cool. He wouldn't tell.. I mean, him telling would imply that he was there again."

"So we have that on our side." Trish smiled. "He tells it just tells Vince that he was there too. And I know Rob wouldn't tell Vince either way.. He's one of those anti-authority guys."

Victoria nodded, "Yeah. Whatever.. Li, um.. Are there any other WWE guys that we should worry about being there?"

"Maybe Greg.. Um, there is a chance that Edge would be, but that's only because Christian goes there all the time. Jeff didn't mention anyone else that I should worry about. But there is a chance that some of the guys know about it, Vince tried his best to keep Rob hanging out there on the down-low.. Didn't want anyone to know there was such a place."

"But, what about Edge? I mean he's a jackass--" Trish started.

"On screen he is.. Off he is pretty cool. He's nothing we'd worry about. The only thing we should worry about it mentioning anything about this in the arenas.. If we do we only talk about it in enclosed areas without anyone around. Can't mention anything to any of the other girls. We can't really trust them to keep quiet, now can we?" Lita questioned, glancing at Christy.

Christy shrugged, "Maria and Candice are cool, but.. I'm not sure Kristal or Ashley or Sharmell would be safe to utter a word around them. Ashley would tell that jackass, Kristal would blab it, Sharmell would tell Booker in hopes to have a major drug-like bust. Maria isn't as stupid as she appears to be, Punk is her boyfriend.. So you'd figure she's safe? Candice is friends with you two, isn't she?"

Torrie and Victoria nodded, Torrie shrugged. "She's okay.. Just I don't see her really caring much about wrestling--"

"She's trying to improve, Torrie." Victoria cut in. "But I know what you mean, she doesn't care much, but she tries. That's what counts. Still.. I think we should leave them out. I don't trust them."

"It's all about trust." Lita nodded in agreement. "I can't trust that Ashley slut further than I could throw her.. Maybe not even as far as I can throw her. Maybe as far as she would move if I were to poke her.. Or maybe as far as I could trip her--"

"Okay, enough.. We get it.." Trish interpreted. "We get it, no need to go on. But, for what seems to be the first time… I agree with Li here. We can't trust Ashley. She hasn't been around long enough to know what the women's division means. She probably doesn't know how to execute a suplex--"

"This coming from the woman who trains her." Lita muttered.

"Oh come off it, I only trained her, meaning I don't any more, because Vince told me to. How do you say, 'No Vince, I don't like her.. Lita wouldn't appreciate it. Ask Victoria.' to Vince? Hmm?" Trish snarled. "There is no saying no to Vince."

"Still." Lita sighed. "Did you at least teach her how to do a move wrong or something? In hopes that she'd kill herself?"

Trish smirked, "I tried to, but.. Apparently Matt had taught her how to do it already and she thought I was a dumbass for not knowing how to do it. Really made me look like an idiot."

Lita threw an arm around Trish's shoulders, "You tried, that's what counts. What move was it?"

Trish tried to keep a straight face as she spoke, "A hurricanrana…"

"Eww! Matt taught her _that_? Sick bastards." Lita shook her head in disgust, her arm leaving Trish's Shoulders. "And I hope she tries it someday.. Tries it and breaks her freaking neck. That bitch.."

"You know, for someone who claims she hates Matt Hardy and she would never date him ever again, even if I paid you a million dollars.. You seem hung up on him." Torrie teased.

"Pfft, hung up? No way. I just hate seeing people happy, that's all." Lita replied with a smirk. "And I just want to see them both die. Also I'd appreciate it if Matt stopped calling me and telling me about him and Ashley. Gets a little weird.."

"You know he's only going out with her because she reminds him of you. Look at the similarities.. Tattoos, extreme, insane, same style of dressing, same interests in music - or well, close - and there's a lot more too, just I don't want to go into detail.." Stacy stated with a shrug.

"Don't forget both their names start with an A." Mickie pointed out.

"Yeah.. That too.." Stacy muttered, shaking her head.

Lita scoffed, "Whatever. I just wish he'd stop this jealousy game with me. If he wanted to get back together he could just say so.. Even if I'd just tell him to go to hell.. There was a reason I cheated on him, and I don't think he understands that yet."

"You're cruel, you know that?" Trish questioned.

"No, not cruel.. Bitter. The only reason I cheated on him was because he cheated on me with that Joy chick. There was no joy when I found out about that shit. No pun intended. Do you see her any more? That is because I killed that whore.." Lita insisted, though by the looks she received she shrugged. "Fine. I didn't, but I should have. I mean did you see Matt telling the world that he screwed Joy when he was supposed to be with me? He claimed he was visiting friends on Smackdown!. I should have known he was lying.. He doesn't have friends. And what was he really doing? Fucking that Joy skank in her locker room. Thank god Vince decided she was worthless."

"She was." Victoria agreed with a nod. "And you've only told us this story, what, a million times?"

"It's one that I will tell until the day Matt Hardy dies. Or else until I get a boyfriend..which ever occurs first." Lita replied.

"You'll probably get a boyfriend, a hot one. One that you want to have sex with daily." Christy smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's the exact type of guy I need. Keep me busy." Lita agreed, grinning. "Randy Orton?"

"I called dibs on him." Melina reminded with a smile. "No taking my future husband."

"You two aren't even dating." Lita stated in an annoyed tone. "So I have every right to screw him until you take over."

Melina scoffed, "No, I don't know what kind of damage you could do to his innocent mind."

"Innocent?" Victoria snickered. "Right."

"Shut up, he is!" Melina snapped, slapping Victoria lightly on the arm. "He's my innocent little boy."

"And yet you plan on screwing his brains out.. Nice." Trish taunted with a smirk.

Lita shrugged, "Who cares.. Gotta find me a single, available, not called for, good in bed, and hot guy."

"Which narrows down the list.. It was the hot and good in bed part that eliminated Eugene and William Regal." Christy teased.

"Pfft, Eugene is retarded looking.. Regal is way too old.." Lita stated.

"How did we get from where we're going to train to who Lita wants to screw?" Stacy questioned blankly.

Torrie smirked, "Lita brought it up. Not me."

"Hey, I'm just using this to my advantage.. You all know who you call dibs on. So I need to make sure I call a guy that isn't called already.." Lita paused with a grin. "Batista?"

"Lita, don't you even consider it!" Mickie warned.

"I said it on purpose, no need to fret." Lita responded, shrugging lightly. "Besides.. He isn't my type."

"Not your type?" Mickie narrowed her eyes. "He's hot, good in bed--"

"But not single." Lita cut in, waiting a beat before she made her next suggestion. "John Cena?"

Trish nodded, "Go for it, honey.. Have fun with that, though. He's complicated and hard to put up with."

"Men are _not_ complicated. All they need is food, entertainment and sex. I can order pizza, turn on the TV and screw him.. So the that problem is solved. As for being hard to put up with.. Well, I can manage. It's me we're talking about, remember?"

Melina sighed, "When was the last time you had sex, seriously?"

"Um.. A year?" Lita shrugged. "Who cares. I just need a boyfriend to make Matt leave me alone and stop looking down on me like I'm a helpless case of single-cancer or whatever he refers to it. I know he thinks I need a boyfriend, or he thinks I need to get back with him.. Whatever he thinks, don't really care what goes on in his mind. And John Cena seems like a perfect guy. I mean he better be good in bed, it'd make up for him being 'complicated' and 'hard to deal with'."

"Whatever, we should probably get some sleep then. Seeing how we already got a place.. Oh the time. When do we normally get off?" Victoria glanced around at the seven girls.

Christy sighed, "We normally got off on Sundays. But seeing how we're joining the rosters… Vince mentioned we'd move to having Thursdays like you guys."

"Great, sounds great. So we'll all meet at Jeff's? Is that okay, Li?" Victoria questioned.

"We'll see.. I'll call Jeff." Lita smirked, waiting a beat once again before she spoke once more. "This is going to be one hell of a ride."

"Definitely."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Whoo, I love this idea.. At first I was thinking of pairing Lita with Mercury, but then I decided against it.. You can only imagine that it's going to be John/Lita. But I didn't put it above seeing how I'm only listing pairings that are together. The next chapter will be called: **Training Session**. It should feature some of the TNA guys, I may even have Traci or Jackie be there.. Depends on what should happen. If anyone has an ideas that they want to share, feel free. I have an idea what's going to happen in the next chapter.. So it ought to be good. Now to go and work on "Crude Elimination". Thanks for reading and **_REVIEW_**!


End file.
